


hello?

by glazedstar



Category: NU'EST, Nu'est W - Fandom, Produce 101, TWICE - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, minhyun's a jerk, one-sided ????, poor onibugi, song lyric !!!!!! fic !!! woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedstar/pseuds/glazedstar
Summary: jonghyun loves minhyun, minhyun loved jonghyun.





	hello?

  
(hello?  
did you eat?  
where are you, what are you doing?  
because i'm worried about you.)

  "Hey, baby. I miss you alot. Have you eaten? Where are you? What are you doing?" Jonghyun asked lovingly when the ringing sound ended—signaling that the call finally went through.

  "Hey. Miss you too. I have. Inform me before you call me next time, I'm quite busy right now." Minhyun said in a cold voice, his short responds clearly shows that he's busy.

  "I'm sorry. I'll do that next time. I'm just really worried about you." Jonghyun tried to explain, feeling guilty that he didn't think it through. Minhyun's schedule was definitely the polar opposite of his; CFs and MV recordings waiting in line while his was just 'Nu'est W'. W–Waiting for Minhyun. He will forever wait.

(tell me baby, where you at?)

Beep.

  "Hello?"

(call me baby I'll be there,  
wherever you are I'll be there.)

  "Minhyunnie?"

(pick up the phone boy,  
cause i gotta be there)

2.

. onibugi [16:37]

hi sunshine. remember our promise? our special place on our special day. i hope you're dressed because i sure as hell am ready. don't worry about your schedule, i already arranged it with your manager. see you later, babe!

. onibugi [17:20]

did minhyunnie lose his punctuality after he entered wannaone? hehe. maybe you're stuck in traffic, that's why you're late. it's okay, baby. don't rush please. drive safe~

(because of your impatient heart)

. onibugi [17:55]

are you sure you're fine? i'm really worried now. did you forget your damn powerbank again? ah, you probably did. dumbass. but it's okay because you're my dumbass. i can't wait to see your handsome face, hurry hurry~~~ ^-^

(i thought something else)

. onibugi [18.35]

babe~~~ are you even out of the house? it looks like it's raining. should i pick you up? i should, right? whatever, you can't say no to me now. i'm coming for you, okiee~~ i can't wait anymore ㅠㅠ

(i went out earlier to pick you up  
because i wanted to see you faster)

  Jonghyun excitedly skipped to his front door, checking himself out in the mirror. He took out a small comb and fixed his hair, he has to look good for Minhyun. Jonghyun was wearing one of the sweater his boyfriend requested him to wear on this special day—lilac in colour and loosely hanging off his shoulder. He knows Minhyun loves his pale collarbones and oh boy, he's definitely going to take advantage of that tonight.

  "Phew. Deep breaths, Jonghyun. It's your 3-year-anniversary together! It's not like it's your first time right? Get yourself together." Jonghyun squished his face together, trying to calm his nerves. It's been so long since he's seen his boyfriend, his nerves are actually getting to him. Jonghyun put on a smile on his face and grabbed an umbrella, black mask and a bouquet of roses he prepared for Minhyun.

you'll probably be surprised  
when you see me  
(you’ll like it), right?  
in order not to miss each other,  
(i should run faster)

  Hwang Minhyun. The thought of his boyfriend just makes him giddy and excited, like a little kid opening presents on a Christmas morning. He whistled to 'Hello', their old song while making his way to Minhyun's dormitory. He's kind of excited, but also nervous at the same time. He really needs to come up with a way to apologise for always bothering Minhyun when he has a packed schedule.

  "Hey babe, I'm sorry? I just really love you and I always get worried about you. Fuck, no. Too cheesy. I love you? Nope." Jonghyun shook his head, deciding on just an impromptu apology.

(when I called you, why did I say  
hello, did you eat?  
where are you, what are you doing?  worried)

**user jonghyun is calling  
**

 

 **answer** or **decline**  
  
(hello, why aren’t you saying anything?)

**decline**

(hello?  
hello?)

  "Sigh, this little bugger should answer his phone next time. He better not be mad when I show up without warning, he asked for it." Jonghyun mumbled to himself.

  His surrounding area seems familiar now, he's nearing Minhyun's dorm. The tall skyscrapers and loud crowd can't compare to the loudness of Jonghyun's heartbeat, every step he lands takes a toll on him. Is Minhyun fine? What if he got into an accident? Or, did he forget about their anniversary...? No. That can't be it. Smile, Jonghyun.

(i came to pick you up  
in case it rained  
in case you would have to  
walk alone in the rain)

. onibugi [19.02]

i'm almost here~~~ it looks like it's going to rain cats and dogs. i don't want you walking alone in the rain. come out of the house, okie?

(i'm in front of your house,  
i see you)

  "God, he finally listened for once." Jonghyun smiled to himself when he saw Minhyun's petite figure in a suit, looking like a God. Jonghyun felt somewhat underdressed now but it's fine because his outfit was Minhyun's request. He was always too weak for Minhyun to even say no anyways.

  "Bye, Mina. I had fun today. Are you sure you don't want me to send you home?" Minhyun smiled sweetly at an unknown girl, lifting his hands up to fix the strand of hair that was covering her face.

  A light tint of red appeared on her face, clearly pleased with Minhyun's previous action. "You cheesy ass. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go in before anyone sees us, our famous national pick." Mina said while dragging Minhyun towards his shared dormitory with Wanna One.

  "Okay, Mina-ssi. Take care. Here, take this. Cover up before anyone can steal you from me." Minhyun said and took off his suit, draping it over Mina's exposed shoulder.

  "Alright, alright. See you soon, okay?" Mina said and walked away, heels clacking with every step she takes.

  Minhyun smiled to himself, his face lighting up. He looks happier than he's ever looked with Jonghyun. Jonghyun felt a pang in his heart, clearly not expecting the twist of events today. He knew something was fishy but his delusional self always prioritized the positive side of the story. Jonghyun knew. He knew this was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

. onibugi [19.30]

you look happy today. treat her well, okay? happy 3rd anniversary.

  Jonghyun watched as Minhyun finally checked his phone as he felt a notification ringing in his pocket. He saw as Minhyun rolled his eyes, screening through all of Jonghyun's messages from earlier. Ouch. He doesn't miss it though when Minhyun visibly stiffened. Jonghyun takes a wild guess that Minhyun reached his latest message, reading it with wide eyes and alot of lip-biting. Something he always does when he's nervous. _Fuck, Jonghyun hates himself for being to be able to read Minhyun like a book_. Minhyun frantically looked up from his phone, eyes squinting to spot Jonghyun anywhere.  
  
  Their eyes finally locked.

  Jonghyun dropped the bouquet of roses he bought for Minhyun and just ran. He ran without a direction, not caring where he's heading to because he knows there's no more destination for him. His destination had a change of heart, and he's left with a broken heart.

(i guess you're with someone else.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys... i'm sorry i've been unable to update 'bad boy meets sad boy' bc my schedule has been packeddddd....... so enjoy this oneshot of hwang and jonghyun that i randomly found ??? in my notes ???? yeah


End file.
